


Even Though We're Past These Walls, I No Longer Am Able to Look Into Your Eyes Again

by glozing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Supernatural Elements, WOO MAGIC!, dino centric, inspired from where the mountain meets the moon, magic paintings au????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glozing/pseuds/glozing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago in the continent of Asia, Lee Chan was born into the world, humble in the hands of royalty. He was said by the citizens to be pure and loving, the perfect child from the heavens. Curiosity takes over, and his parents force him into a chamber of secrecy and selfishness. Chan is swallowed into sadness, his thoughts thick with his father's mantras. Despite this, memories from his childhood keep his heart golden deep down.</p><p>When he's finally released, he's determined to become who he was, once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Though We're Past These Walls, I No Longer Am Able to Look Into Your Eyes Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Mountain Meets the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222391) by Grace Lin. 



> I thought up of this and just had to do it!!!!

"Ahh! Channie!" Chan felt a soft pinch on his cheek. He grumbled and shifted to his side. The voice tried again.

"Channie, you're seven today." Chan immediately snapped out of his luxury bed, hitting his servant on the head. "Ouchie! I'm sorry Chan; I should've moved out of the way," Minghao quickly apologized and bowed down, hitting Chan's head again. Minghao froze and apologized again, but Chan cut him short.

"It's okay, Minghao. It was funny." Minghao was about to say he was not acting like a proper prince, he knew it, but he put a finger on Minghao's lips before he had the chance. Chan rubbed Minghao's forehead and wiped away his teary eyes. "You're my favorite here; I would never tell on you." The nine-year-old beamed despite his red eyes and sniffly nose, moved to not to hit Chan on the head, and finally bowed. Minghao gave his hand to the short boy to get him out of the covers, and to his wardrobe. "What's for today, Minghao?" The boys quickly made way down to the beautifully decorated hallway and into his dressing room. Minghao went straight into his closet before answering.

Minghao came out of the curtains of robes, and back to Dino who was sitting in front of the metallic mirror. The highly polished bronze poorly showed Chan's reflection, but he smoothed his hair until his silhouette was a bit tamer. He saw a dim colored Minghao in the back, holding an embellished robe. The silver embroidery was smooth against his uncalloused fingers, gentle from the pampering of royalty. 

"You'll be a bit more relaxed today, but will have to practice your arts early for the ceremony," Minghao recalled, looking over at his schedule scribbled down on his arm in runny black ink. Chan nodded and shooed Minghao away.

"Hurry and get Seungkwan, I want it to be a day of rest for the workers and me." Minghao flashed a toothy smile and ran out to grab the chubby cheek boy who specialized in Chan's wardrobe and makeup. Chan quickly slid into his robes, soothing down any wrinkle that he caught on the massive article of clothing. The door then boomed open, and a boy with a large set of brushes, oils, serums, and powders.

"Channie, oh Channie! No longer six today?" Seungkwan quickly set up his supplies and positioned Chan's face, quickly resetting it when he nodded. Seungkwan combed Chan's hair with his fingers and trimmed it with a small pair of scissors he always had handy in his pockets. He then held Chan's face firmly and slathered on the pigmented serums (that luckily smelled good). Seungkwan started conversation many times, but the moment Chan answered, Seungkwan went "Ah, ah, ah!" and made him shut his mouth. Chan would complain and be whiney as Seungkwan put on the fine powder onto his face, but he kept his mouth shut, for he knew that people outside would love to be in his shoes. (Literally.) Seungkwan flicked perfume onto Chan with his fingers, careful to not get the putrid tasting liquid into his mouth. He then slipped on Chan's shoes. Chan opened his mouth to thank him, but Seungkwan immediately shushed him.

"No problem, I know you'll say thank you, but I'm not disappointing my ancestors or your parents by having you mess up my make up," Seungkwan cleaned up his supplies and gave Chan a short hug. "Breakfast with the co.?" Chan nodded, making Seungkwan glare for a split second, reaching out to adjust his head for him to dry his face properly. "I'll ask your father and Letter Boy Vernon Jr. should get back to you." Chan, this time, gave an okay sign and drew a smiley in the air with his finger, making Seungkwan smile back. Right after, Minghao popped out of the door frame and greeted Chan. Minghao quickly went to straighten up the boy who was slightly slumped.

"C'mon, you only have vocal, poetry, and dancing today." Chan was still frowning, and Minghao noticed very easily. "I'll shorten all of the classes, with the exception of Soonyoung's dance class." Chan quickly sprang out of his seat and smiled sweetly at Minghao, taking his hand as they walked out of the door. Minghao playfully picked up Chan bridal style down the stairs so he wouldn't trip on the stairs, making them both giggle. Once Minghao placed Chan down, Chan looked up at him with big doe eyes.

"Please rest properly Minghao, I know you weren't earlier," Chan softly murmured, then looking down to his feet.

"Chan, I'm dedicated to your life and I have to follow all of your orders," Minghao sighed, pinching the small boy's cheek. Chan the stood up straight and huffed, as if he as ready to conquer the world.

"As Lee Chan of my Kingdom, I order you to have rest before my dance class with Soonyoung is over! If my dad doesn't believe you then ask him to go to me!" Chan smiled at Minghao once more, making Minghao as well, but much softer.

"Thank you Chan, I will make sure to rest properly for you." Minghao went down to his knees the hug the little prince, letting him go into the dance lesson room of the class. Chan shut the door on the way in, waving to Soonyoung.

"Morning, Soonyoungie!" Soonyoung bowed back. Though Soonyoung was ten, he started teaching due to Chan being born so early, letting his parents retire. Didn't mean he lacked skill, though.

"Morning! Do you know what today's focus will be?" Soonyoung asked, taking both of Chan's hands in his. Chan shook his head no, the young boy confused. Soonyonug pinched his cheek (surprsingly, Chan's cheek wasn't swollen already from all of the cooing). "Ballroom dancing!" Soonyoung announced, throwing the little boy into the air. Chan cringed and faked a smile as best as he could. He loved to dance, but this was his limit. He also wished he had Minghao here as his dancing partner so they could embarass each other equally.

 _Screw you, Minghao._ (In a kind way, the boy was his everything, and he could not risk him being fired.)

**Author's Note:**

> lol whats proofreading


End file.
